


A Ghostly Attraction

by HornyHermione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, F/F, Ghost Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyHermione/pseuds/HornyHermione
Summary: I do not own any of the rights to Harry Potter and the characters that are invlved in this very perverted story! 1st chapter is set in the Third year. If you don't like what your reading go find something else to wank/finger yourself to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione discovers that a deserted bathroom is exactly what she needs!

Hermione is thirteen, and thirteen year olds have urges and need to make discoveries. Thankfully Hermione had made one important discovery in her previous year. The girls bathroom on the second floor was always empty of other students. "Oh no it's starting to feel hot again" thought Hermione as she tried to read a book about boggarts, while rubbing her thighs discretely together. "Hermione are you alright? Your looking a little flushed" asked Harry "Oh yes I'm quite alright , actually I think I'm gonna go to the library!" Replied Hermione. "Ok I think Ron and I will stay here and err get some work done." "Ok" said Hermione knowing as soon as she got out of the common room they would be playing exploding snap or wizard chess. 

Hermione rushed to the second floor bathroom and locked herself in a cubicle, she then slowly took off her shoes and her skirt folding it neatly and placing it upon the floor. Sitting on the toilet she slowly shimmied out of her plain white panties and stared at her hot core. "Why are you so hot? What do you want?" She wondered aloud. "Ooh I know" said a voice, Hermione was shocked, surely no one came into the bathroom she would've heard them. "Wh..whose there?" Said Hermione timidly, "Oh its only me, no one else comes in here but you" said Moaning Myrtle while drifting through the cubicle door. "Were you spying on me?" Said an outrageous Hermione although without dignity as she was still naked from the waist down. "Of course I was and I know what you was about to do" said Myrtle, "How could she?" Thought Hermione as she didn't even know what to do. "Ahh little miss know it all doesn't know everything after all!" Laughed Myrtle after seeing Hermione's shocked face, "would you like me to show you what to do?" Hermione nodded slowly. 

"Well" said Myrtle while bunching up her skirt around her waist, " First you found this little nub here". Myrtle floated so her slightly see through pussy was a couple of inches from Hermione's face. Hermione was rubbing her underage pussy searching for the "nub" "I..I can't find it." Said a frustrated Hermione, Myrtle flipped over and came face to pussy with Hermione to search for her clit. As she pointed it out to Hermione, she lightly brushed it. This sent a jolt of pleasure through Hermione, as the usual coldness felt by walking through a ghost was focused on the little bundle of nerves. "Ohhhh" moaned Hermione, "that feels amazing" she continued in a shaky voice. As she started to rub her clit, although not getting the same pleasure as she had felt from Myrtle. "That was good for you?" Asked a shocked Myrtle, "oh yes it was like a cold electric shock straight through here" said Hermione while pointing to her pussy, "can you do it again?" Asked Hermione. "Oh yes" moaned Myrtle while plunging fingers into her own pussy. She again floated so her eyes were level with the pink and very wet adolescent pussy and without thinking plunged he tongue into Hermione. " OOOOHHHHHHH" screamed Hermione as she experienced her first orgasm. Myrtle was shocked as cum started dripping from Hermione's pussy she then floated above Hermione and gasped "watch this!" She then proceeded to plunge two fingers in her pussy and snaked her other arm around and fingered her puckered asshole. A glittery looking squirt of cum came firing out of the ghosts pussy. " wow Myrtle that was amazing" " Well there is a reason I'm called Moaning Myrtle!" Myrtle added with a wink before flying away.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this is my best work but if it gets positive reviews I might make a few more chapters. So please let me know what you thought! xoHHxo


End file.
